Hiyama ren
Da da da da daa It's tha mothafuckin' L e double X (Lexx) Da da da da daa You know I'm mobbin' with the L B X Yeah yeah yeah You know who's back up in this mothafucker What what what what So blaze the weed out there Blaze it up Blaze that shit up nigga Yeah, waz up Lex? Top Lexx buy them all nigga burn this shit up D P G C my nigga turn that shit up CPT, LBX yeah we hookin' back up N' when they bang this in the club baby, you gotta get up Thug niggas, drug dealers yeah they givin' it up Low life, your life boy we livin' it up Take a chance that's why we dancin' in the party fo' sho' Slip my ho a forty four n' she crept in it back do' Bitches lookin' at me strange but you know I don't care Step up in this mothafucker just to swingin' my hair Bitch quit talkin', Crip walk if you down with the set Take a bullet with some dick take this dope from this jet Outta town put it down for father of rap N' if your ass get crack bitch shut your trap Come back get back that's the part of success N' if you believe the X, then you'll relievin' your stress Da da da da daa It's the mothafuckin' L B X Dr. LBX mothafucker, what what what what Da da da da daa You know I'm mobbing with the L e double X Straight off the fuckin' street's of LBX King of the beats n' you ride to em' in your fleet wood (Fleet wood) Or Coupe DeVille rollin' on dubs How you feel? Whoopty whoop nigga what? Dre n' snoop chroniced out In the 'llac with doc in the back Sippin' 'gnac, clip in the strap Dippin' through hoods What hoods? Compton, Long Beach, Ingelwood South Central out to the West side (LBX side) It's California love this California bud Got a nigga gang of pub I'm on one, I might bail up in the Century Club With my jeans on n' my team's strong Get my drink on n' my smoke on Then go home with somethin' to poke on (Waz up bitch) Loc' it's on for the two triple, oh Comin' real it's the next episode Hold up, hey For my niggas who be thinkin' we soft We don't play We gonna rockin' 'til the weels fall of Hold up, hey For my niggas who be acting to bold Take a seat Hope you ready for the next episode, hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday hey Smoke weed everyday Category:dank as heck